


"Everything's Stupid" or "Ohne Dich ist alles doof"

by Sourlander



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn-centric, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Stormpilot, poefinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Finn hates being alone...a short drabble inspired by a tumblr prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starbirdrampant (ineasako22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineasako22/gifts).



> This drabbble was inspired by a prompt made by [Starbirdrampant](http://starbirdrampant.tumblr.com) . She drew the inspiration from this [picture](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/519u2s47SVL.jpg). 
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to send me a made-up title and I'll tell you what I'd do with it ;).

** „Everything’s Stupid“ **

** or **

** „Ohne Dich ist alles doof“ **

 

Finn kept staring at the little colourful beetle slowly crawling over the tip of his boot. When the Resistance had first set up their new base here on Sath-î, he had found these little creatures with their opalescent coloured fascinating. In fact, he had spent a whole afternoon following one of them around, revelling in the simple fact that he was allowed to spend his free time the way he wanted to. He remembered Poe encouraging him, even watching him follow the beetle around, but Poe was gone and he had been for three whole weeks now.

            Finn leaned back, flinching away, when his head hit the hard surface of the droid behind him. Beebee-Ate whistled disapprovingly.

            “Don’t be mean,” Finn muttered, folding his arms over his chest and staring at the sea stretching out below them again. He couldn’t even find joy in the sunset at the moment. Not when he didn’t know whether or not Poe was safe.

            The astromech bumped into his side and the low sound, almost resembling a groan, made Finn shrug. “Yes, I know. I miss him too.”

            He looked over his shoulder, where a couple of pilots were sitting in the grass near their X-Wings. Poe and he had sat with them so often during the last couple of months. Befriending them had come easily to Finn. But being near them didn’t feel the same anymore. At least he still had Beebee-Ate with him. That was something. The droid had been damaged on Poe’s last mission and had undergone some reconstruction work, when Poe had been asked to go on a new top-secret mission. Poe had needed to go in his X-Wing so of course there had been no room for Finn to come along and now Finn didn’t even know where Poe was, or if he was still alive.

            Closing his eyes, Finn pressed his forehead against his knees. He hated this. He hated feeling this lonely. He had never even known what loneliness was, until he had found friends in both Poe and Rey. But training with Rey and Luke did nothing to improve his temper at the moment.

            Feeling a tug at his consciousness, Finn looked up, the excitement already building up inside of him. His heart rate picked up before he even saw the black an orange X-Wing breaking through the thick layer of clouds. Poe! Poe was back!

            Beebee-Ate at his side trilled shrilly, and was off to rush to the landing pad. Taking a deep breath, Finn came to his feet, already feeling a heavy weight dropping off his shoulder. He followed Beebee-Ate, running towards the X-Wing and climbing the ladder at the side before Poe had even fully popped open the canopy!

            “Poe!” he shouted, as Poe took off his helmet, looking exhausted but healthy. Finn didn’t care about anything else.

            “Hey, buddy!” Poe laughed, getting up and wrapping his arms around Finn who barely managed to hold his balance. “You okay?”

            Beebee-Ate beeped indignantly.

“What’s he saying?” Finn asked, kissing Poe and tugging at his hair without waiting for an answer.

“He says,” Poe said, pulling back, “that you think everything’s stupid without me!”


End file.
